sin pasado ni futuro
by PrincessHyuga
Summary: los muchachos estan en el futuro (2105) y derrepente una personita especial cambiara la vida del lider y del segundo al mando para siempre. ¿que pasara con su familia? ¿que pasara cuando vuelvan en el tiempo?... ES MI PRIMER FIC! WIIIIIIIII
1. Cap: 1 conociendolos

Sin pasado ni futuro

**esta es una historia de amores y conflictos de 2 de nuestros heroes-tortugas que viajaron en el tiempo y una chica especial de un lejano futuro... es mi primer fic, sepan disculpar... **

Cap. 1 "conociéndolos":

Todo había empezado como un día normal en el pent-house de Cody, cuando los muchachos deciden salir a pasear por "central park".

Caminando por allí descubren a una "niña" que estaba luchando contra ¡¿LAS TORTUGAS OSCURAS?!...

La chica no aparentaba más de 15 años, chaleco con capucha negro, short negros, zapatillas rojas al igual que la musculosa.

Leo oscuro (obviamente más alto) la sostiene del pie, boca abajo y la lanza contra los arboles. Ella se recupera, con su sable en mano y se abalanza contra Rafa Oscuro. Este la esquiva, pero esta logra darle cuando está de espaldas. En eso llegan las tortugas a ayudarla.

Las tortugas oscuras ven que no pueden seguir y se retiran.

Leo:- ¿estas bien?- le ofrece la mano para levantarla y ella acepta.

Chica:- si, no soy TAN débil (hace sonrisa irónica)

Rafa:- yo diría que te dieron una gran paliza- señalando las heridas y magullones de la chica.

Chica:- no más de la que podría darte a ti- acercándose a él como para tocarlo con su índice (otra sonrisa irónica).

Rafa: ¿me estas retando, pequeña? (mirándola fijamente a los ojos)

Chica: ¿a quién llamas pequeña? Reptil amorfo (se podían ver chispazos en el aire)

Donnie: basta, no peleen (se mete en el medio y los separa)

Mikey se acerca a la muchacha para darle la vaina de sable que había encontrado.

M: ¿esto es tuyo? (le entrega la vaina)

La chica la agarra y se dispone a irse cuando Rafael la agarra del brazo bruscamente.

R: no te podes ir así como si nada, ¿hace cuanto conoces a esas tortugas? ¿Qué buscaban ellos en ti? ¿Tú los provocaste o ellos vinieron solos? ¿A quién crees que llamas reptil amorfo?

L: lo que mi hermanito trata de decir es (separando a su hermano de ella) ¿si podemos ayudarte en algo contra estos tipos?

M: ¡mejor preguntémosle el nombre! (casi gritando)

D: ¿no creen que la estamos asustando? (señalándola)

Esta solo atino a hacer gestos con las manos para que se callaran, ellos lo hicieron, tomo aire y comenzó.

Niña: no, tranquilo no me asustan (señalando a donnie), me llamo Nerea (señalando a mikey), no, no creo que sea necesario (señalando a Leo) hace 5 minutos, no lo sé, ellos vinieron… ah y ¡a ti! (señalando y acercándose a Rafa)

En eso suenan las bocinas de la patrulla de policías, lo cual provoca que ella salga corriendo, dejando a los muchachos solos con el Oficial Robot a cargo.

**BUENO HASTA ACA LO DEJO, CUALQUIER COSA QUE QUIERAN DECIRME PUEDEN HACERLO LIBREMENTE, PROMETO QUE MEJORARE PARA LA PROXIMA... BSS**


	2. Cap: 2 ¿Que pasho?

**bueno aqui les dejo la continuacion de mi fic espero que les guste**

Capitulo 2: "¿Qué pasho?"

Nuestros héroes- tortugas habían sido escoltados por la policía hasta el edificio de Cody. Y se bajaron de la nave de mala gana ya que no querían ir a un evento que tenían que ir con el niño millonario para no dejarlo solo.

Rafa: explíquenme de nuevo ¿Por qué tenemos que ir así vestidos? (colocándose la corbata del traje frunciendo profundamente el ceño).

Leo: porque somos lo más cercano que tiene Cody de una familia… (Sentándose en el sillón)

Donnie: y una familia se apoya en todo momento…. (Ya ubicado en el sillón)

Mike: además de que vamos a conocer gente nueva, y ellos nos conocerán a nosotros (acomodándose el cabello que no tenía, y se estira las solapas del saco haciéndose el importante).

R: ¡cállate cabezón! (le da un golpe en la cabeza)

En eso entra Cody a la sala y se disponen a irse todos juntos (Leonardo, Rafael, Donatello, Miguel Ángel, Cody, Splinter y Serling).

* * *

Ya en el lugar se ve muchos extraterrestres mezclados con humanos yendo en varias direcciones.

Cody: ¡¿Dónde estará?! (Muy nervioso)

Splinter: ¿a quién está buscando Cody-san?

Cody: una amiga que no veo hace muchísimo, me dijeron que volvió de Venus y ya quiero verla (súper emocionado y nervioso)

_Mientras decía esto todos estaban en círculo mirándolo a Cody. Hasta que mira por los hombros de las tortugas._

Cody: ¡Nerea! (alzando la mano para saludar)

Todos voltean como la chica del "exorcista" y lo que ven los dejaron pasmados: una joven de piel blanca, con vestido rojo pasión, corto adelante largo atrás (dejándole ver sus largas y bien formadas piernas), y un cinto grueso celeste. Y como siempre el primero en hablar fue Mikey.

M: ¡Nerea! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Te sentís mejor? (se acerca a ella tanto como para que sus guardaespaldas lo obliguen a retirarse).

Donnie:- tranquilos muchachos… somos amigos- (hacia los guardias)

Nerea: es cierto… quédense tranquilos (hacia los enormes monigotes que sostenían a mikey)

Cody: ¿se conocen? (señalaba a su amiga y a los muchachos-tortugas)

Don: hoy nos conocimos… hace varias horas… aunque ahora que lo veo no nos presentamos. Soy Donatello pero puedes llamarme Donnie.

R: soy Rafael pero puedes decirme Rafa.

M: soy Miguel Ángel pero puedes decirme "el súper y maravilloso Mike". (Mientras sus hermanos hacían gestos de "no" a las espaldas del menor. Lo que hizo que ella se riera dulcemente. Rafa y Leo quedaron maravillados)

L: Y yo soy Leonardo, pero puedes llamarme Leo (le extiende la mano y cuando ella la agarra pudo notar varios moretones)- por lo que veo no se borraron del todo (le acaricia suavemente uno, lo que los hace sonrojar a ambos)

N: estoy bien, gracias (mira directo a los ojos de este que la suelta lentamente)

Rafa: (le hervía la sangre) ¿es necesario tantos guardianes para una niñita?- tratando de que no se notara su enfado.

Nerea: lo son para la hija de Bishop.- se aleja unos pasos de Leo.

Todos: ¡¿HIJA DE BISHOP?!

Cody: (interponiéndose enfrente de las tortugas dándole la espalda a su amiga) chicos recuerden… la hija adoptiva de Bishop… recién llegada de su planeta natal, Venus… es conocida mundialmente (les guiña el ojo)

Donnie: cierto… es que no te reconocimos- tratando de que no se note que no tenían idea de quién era ella.

N: está bien, no molesta… si me permiten me tengo que ir a buscar a Bishop (saluda con la mano y se va)

* * *

Después de que se fuera

R: ok, ¿alguien más siente que se perdió de algo?

M: pensé que era el único.

L: Bishop es un hombre, tranquilamente puede tener hijos

R: ¿¡justo Nerea!? (Ni se había dado cuenta lo que dijo)

Splinter: ¿Qué tiene de malo que sea ella, hijo mío?

R: nada es solo que… - buscando una buena excusa- cuando la conocimos no tenía pinta de ser la "hija del presidente" (lo ultimo lo dijo con tono irónico y con voz chillona)

Cody: es complicado, a ella no le gusta que la traten así, prefiere quedarse como un incognito que ser un buen blanco para la extorsión hacia su padre y todo lo que representa.

Al ver que el de banda naranja no entendía nada lo explico diferente y con gestos de manos.

C: Nerea, hija de Bishop… hombre malo, atrapa a Nerea… Bishop, entrega todo a hombre malo… hombre malo gana. Y eso es justo lo que no quiere ella.

M: Ahhhhhh

C: bueno será mejor que empiece a socializar con los "peces gordos" o habremos venido por nada.

L: tu avisa si necesitas algo, aquí estamos

C: gracias chicos

Todos por alguno u otra razón se separaron por diferentes caminos, buscando cosas diferentes excepto dos que buscaban a la misma personita.

* * *

**LKARAI: GRACIAS ESPERO QUE TE ENTRETENGA LEERLO TANTO COMO A MI ESCRIBIRLO...**

**ANDYHAMATO99: GRACIAS, SIIII ESA PARTE ME RE INSPIRE AHHH jajaja TUS PALABRAS ME LLEGARON ENCERIO GRACIAS...**

**SARA MURY 11: GRACIAS DE VERDAD, A MI ME ENCANTO MUCHISIMO ESCRIBIRLA**

**HASTA AQUI LO DEJO SOLO POR AHORA...**


	3. un rato con Leo

**ESTE VIDEO: LOS PERSONAJES, EXEPTO NEREA, NO SON MIOS SON DE NICKELODEON AHORA. **

**-VA DEDICADO A LKARAI Y ANDYHAMATO99 GRACIAS POR SUS PALABRAS, USTEDES ME INSPIRAN A MEJORAR (AGUANTANDO GANAS DE LLORAR). **

**- TIENE UNA ADVERTENCIA LOS HECHOS Y PERSONAJES SON FICTICIOS CUALQUIER SEMEJANZA CON LA REALIDAD ES MERA CONCIDENCIA... (SIEMPRE QUISE DECIR ESO)**

Capítulo 3: "Un Rato con Leo"

Leo fue el primero en encontrarla hablando con unos hombrecitos violetas. Ella apenas lo vio alzo su brazo en señal de saludo, haciendo que estos hombres voltearan y Nerea aprovechara para salir corriendo hacia él y lo agarra del brazo.

Mírame fijamente y has como si estuviéramos hablando- guiña un ojo, él sonríe, y empiezan a caminar.

Que vida emocionante la tuya- dice el muchacho divertido

No tienes idea… jajaja

¿A dónde nos fugamos?- dice divertido [_**n/a: hasta el fin del mundo… ah ok no **_e.e]

Vos déjate llevar [O/O]

Caminaron hasta llegar a un balcón enorme donde tenía una gran vista de la ciudad.

Jamás me cansaría de esto- dice Leo mientras se apoyaba en la baranda de cemento.

Mi padre me traía acá cada vez que podía- sentándose en dicha baranda mirando el paisaje, bien cerca del chico/tortuga- te agradecería que no le contaras a nadie Y MENOS A MI PADRE de cómo nos conocimos.

¿Vida complicada?- la mira de reojo

¡Ja! ni te digo… huérfana callejera, que derepente aparece un padre adoptivo sobre protector, que da mil cosas y al mismo tiempo algo falta.

"algo falta"- esas palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza

Debajo de este disfraz de princesa, soy solo una chica de 18 años que busca ser feliz.

Él se sentó al lado de ella y le puso una mano en su hombro, ella lo miro tiernamente y sin previo aviso empezó a sonar una música lenta. Y él saltó hacia adentro del balcón.

¿me concedería esta pieza?- dijo el tortugo alcanzándole su mano como un caballero.

Te advierto que no sé bailar- le sujeta la mano y este la ayuda a bajar.

Yo tampoco- dice divertido.

¿y entonces?

Algo va a salir, no sé que va a salir… pero algún baile capaz que nos sale- la hace reír.

Será mejor que me saque los tacos- ella se agacha y deja en un costado unos tacos de maso menos 10 cm

No hace falta yo pued…

NO, ya me los saqué- le tapa la boca con un dedo- espero que estés orgulloso de lo que me obligas a hacer- lo mira pícaramente.

Si sobretodo la reacción que tendrá tu padre si se entera- la mira y le sonríe, a lo cual ella responde con una risita.

Empezaron a bailar, o algo así parecía, entre los pisotones por parte de ambos, algún paso de baile salía. Eso si la mirada de ambos no se apartaba de la del otro.

* * *

En otro lugar del edificio:

Muchas sombras misteriosas ideaban un plan

hay que encontrar a esa niña. Gracias a ella podremos conseguir lo que sea del mismísimo presidente – dice el jefe de la banda de malhechores (Jammerhead)- ¡QUEDO EN CLARO TODO EL PLAN ¿NO?!

Sus seguidores asintieron con la cabeza y desaparecieron atravesando una pared de dicho edificio.

* * *

Con leo y Nerea:

Después de la música las luces se apagan y la gente empieza a gritar y a correr

quédate acá que yo voy a ver a mis hermanos y a cody- Leo preocupado agarrándole los brazos.

no me dejes por favor- Nerea lo sujeta de un brazo deteniéndolo- deje mi sable en casa y con este vestido no puedo moverme mucho.

voy a volver por ti- Leo la mira dulcemente, la chica lo suelta y él sale corriendo.

* * *

Leo entra y encuentra a Mikey llenándose la boca de comida

¿Mikey qué está pasando?

no sé, yo estoy comiendo (ñam)

Aparecen donnie, rafa y cody para averiguar si todos estaban bien.

¿dónde está la astilla - DIJO Rafa acaba reunieron.

pensé que estaba con ustedes- dijo el glotón de naranja, con la boca llena

no, no estaba con nosotros… y vos leo dónde estabas?- añadió el más inteligente

eso no importa… HAY QUE BUSCAR A SPLINTER- y a la orden del líder, todos salieron corriendo.

Los chicos se separan tratando de buscar a splinter entre la gente que corría en la oscuridad. Hasta que se encienden las luces y Donnie lo ve en el centro del salón en sentado meditando.

¡Maestro!- dice Donnie agitado- ¿pero qué hace?- llama a los demás para avisar que había encontrado a su padre.

Los estaba esperando- dice tranquilo mientras se levantaba.

¡Que bueno que estamos todos bien!- dijo el más chico de los hermanos, mientras llegaba junto con los otros.

Aún me queda una duda, bah varias…- dice el de rojo- ¿Por qué de la nada se apagaron las luces?¿y donde es que se encontraba el "hermano mayor perfecto", que nadie lo vio?

Yo lo vi irse con Nerea- delato el de naranja codeándolo muy pícaramente.

¡Cierto Nerea!- grita Leo y sale corriendo, seguido de sus hermanos totalmente confundidos por lo que pasaba.

* * *

Al llegar al balcón donde la dejó no había nadie, pero si había como señales de lucha, y los zapatos que ella había dejado en un costado antes de su baile. El de celeste al verlos los agarra y se dirige nuevamente adentro, para ser recibido por sus hermanos.

¿Qué paso aquí?- pregunto el más inocente de los 4.

Se la llevaron- dijo el mayor con la mirada en el suelo.

¿Quién, a donde?- solo pudo decir el temperamental con puro odio en las venas.

¡NO LO SE! Yo solo le dije…- decía Leo hasta ser interrumpido.

¿¡LA DEJASTE SOLA!? Si, es la hija de Bishop. Si, no somos sus guardaespaldas pero…- Rafa también fue interrumpido.

¿!COMO IBA A SABERLO!? ¿Cómo iba a saber que esto ocurriría?- Leo ya casi perdiendo los estribos.

¿alguien mas piensa que ese apagón fue una distracción para llevársela?- acoto Mikey

Es bastante obvio… - Rafa a Mikey- ¿Qué tal Leo, hasta él se dio cuenta?- enfrentando a su hermano mayor.

¡YA BASTA!- Donnie tratando de separarlos pero no se daba cuenta de la guerra que se avecinaba- hay que pensar con calma, claramente y sobretodo avisar a su padre del asunto.

Todos se miraba preocupados ¿Cómo avisar a un padre que su única y adorada hija desapareció?¿y que uno de ellos la dejó desarmada y sola en un balcón durante una trampa?

**TARAN! AQUI DEJO ESTE CAPITULO. **

**GRACIAS TAMBIEN A NEHUEN, MI AMOR FUE RE DIVERTIDO HACER ESTE CAPITULO JUNTOS... TE AMO**


	4. algo esta cambiendo

**HOLIWIS KIWIS... DESPARECI UN POCO, PERO AQUI ESTOY DEVUELTA CON MAS GANAS QUE NUNCA... OJALA LES GUSTE LEERLO COMO A MI HACERLO.**

_**Sara mury 11: que bueno que te halla gustado el "baile"... (llora desconsoladamente... ah ok no) me costo hacerlo, no soy de tener mucha imaginacion jajajaja.**_

_**Andyhamato99: yeeeesss, ojala este capitulo te atrape hasta el alma wuahahahaha (ah ok no)... si esto te gusto espera a que pase tiempo con Raph... ooooaaaaa (rebolea remera al estilo musculoso de "un show mas").**_

_**Tory-h: ahhhhhhhh me comentaste... creo que voy a llorar (se desmaya desmayadamente y llora) jajaja... !sabia que eras vos la secuestradora!, enseguida llamo a Leo para que vallan a entrar a tu casa y salvarla... (ya quisieras jajajaja) **_

Episodio: algo está cambiando

Mientras sus hermanos peleaban acerca de la responsabilidad de lo ocurrido, mikey vio algo extraño en el suelo.

- Dejen de discutir y miren esto- señala unas gotas azules esparcidas por el piso.

- Déjame ver mejor- Donnie se acerca y con un dedo agarra un poco de esa sustancia

- Si esto es sangre de los maleantes, Nerea esta en serios problemas- dice Mikey con tono de preocupación- como en la película "hombre en llamas" que uno de los policías mato a un secuestrador y se vengaron con la pequeña. **[n/a: como llore con esa película T.T]**

- Si es sangre de ella, estos tipos no sabe con quienes se están metiendo- retruca Rapha mientras presiona sus dedos y los hace tronar.

- Bueno, sea lo que sea, vamos a buscar a Cody y Splinter al hangar, y después a lo de Bishop para avisarle lo que pasó- dice Leo, con su tono de líder.

- Falta algo, ¿Quién le dirá al presidente sobre su hija?- Donnie pensativo como siempre.

- Solo hay una forma macha y varonil para arreglar este cuestionamiento muy cuestionado- Mikey con su voz de Batman- ¡piedra, papel o tijera!- haciendo el gestito del juego. **[n/a: ¡oooaaa machos pechos peludos!]**

- Eso no lo hacemos desde que Raph salió con lo de piedra, papel, tijera, kunay, sai, pistola, shuriken, etc. Hace como 10 años que no jugamos- dijo Leo sonriendo de aquel recuerdo.

- ¡hagámoslo de nuevo!- Mikey super entusiasmado- ¡el que pierde se lo dice a Bishop!

Las otras tortugas asienten y comienzan, primero es Mikey en ganar contra Donnie, y Raph gana contra Leo, y luego el de morado le gana al hermano de banda celeste. Nadie hizo ningún comentario al respecto y marcharon al angar lo más rápido que pudieron.

* * *

Recién hablaron cuando llegaron al angar donde estaban Splinter y Cody esperándolos, les explicaron de lo sucedido y salieron todos juntos hacia la mansión presidencial. Al llegar unos robots parecidos a los de la película "yo robot" de Will Smith aparecieron y los escoltaron a la oficina de Bishop.

- Bienvenidos tortugas, Splinter… y Cody- dijo Bishop (serio) apenas se abrió la puerta.

- Señor Bishop, Leo tiene que decirle algo- dijo de inmediato Rapha cruzándose de brazos y haciendo una media sonrisa, mezclando enojo y picardía, esperando lo que diría el padre de Nerea cuando supiera todo.

- Señor presidente… tengo malas noticias sobre su hija- decía Leo con enojo y frustración en su voz

- La secuestraron, lo sé...- lo que dijo Bishop impresionó a los 4 hermanos- hace un rato me llegó esta proyección- les tiro a sus pies un aparato pequeño que de pronto encendió una luz y apareció una figura aparentemente humana de pie y otra arrodillada con la cabeza agachada.

- "hola, Señor presidente"- empezó una voz misteriosa detrás de la capucha- "lamentamos informarle que su preciosa hija está en nuestras manos"- la figura de pie agarra por el cabello de la otra, levantándole la cabeza y dejando ver que era Nerea, llorando y golpeada por la mayor parte de su cara.

- ¡MALDITO INFELIZ!- solo alcanzo a decir Rapha antes de ser calmado y callado por su hermano Donnie.

- "lo cual significa que también lo tenemos a usted, y que si no quiere que su hermosa y única hija sea lastimada y nunca más vuelva a verla"- este suelta su cabeza y camina un par de pasos lejos de la chica. – "Será mejor que deje depositado en la cuenta bancaria que le daremos a continuación una muy buena "mesada"-aparecieron unos dígitos a los pies de ellos- y mejor que no de aviso a la policía porque lo sabremos… adiós" (fin de la grabación).

- ¿y ahora qué? ¿les vamos a entregar lo que quieren? -Dijo mikey muy confundido

- Espera, aun no… - dijo pensativo Cody- en el edificio de la fiesta, ¿no ay cámaras de seguridad por todos lados?

- mis robots ya se están encargando de eso- decía Bishop mientras se recargaba en su escritorio.

En eso entra un robot (muy parecido a Bender de Futurama) que le dijo algo al oído al padre de Nerea y luego se va.

Ya me llegaron las imágenes de las cámaras de seguridad, ¿se quedan para verlas?

- ¿es en serio es pregunta?- dijo Donnie cruzándose de brazos

- Todos callaron y se pusieron a ver las dichosas imágenes, y de repente logran ver en el garaje del edificio unos encapuchados se llevaban a Nerea a cuestas totalmente inconsciente a una camioneta negra. Uno de estos malhechores ve la cámara de seguridad y se corta la señal igual que las otras cámaras.

Donnie se da cuenta de algo y pide que vuelvan la imagen unos segundos atrás y para el asombro de varios, se logra distinguir la matricula de la camioneta antes de que este misterioso encapuchado apague la señal de todas las cámaras.

- Okey tortugas, enviare la matricula a mis robots para que encuentren el paradero de la camioneta- les dijo Bishop con voz grave- ustedes vallan a descansar, para estar con más energía, cuando consigan la ubicación se las enviare a sus comunicadores.

- ¿es todo lo que hará usted por su hija?- replico Raph.

- No es conveniente que salga de su hogar para no levantar sospecha o por las dudas de que lo estén vigilando y quieran capturarlo también- dice Splinter a Raph para bajarle los humos.

* * *

Ya en el pent-house de Cody los muchachos trataron de descansar después de la larga noche que pasaron, algunos pudieron dormir y otros solo matar el tiempo.

Leo: trataba de meditar, pero la voz de la chica con la que había "bailado" sonaba con eco en su cabeza: "detrás de este disfraz, solo soy una chica que quiere ser feliz"… "algo falta".

Rapha: trataba de dormir pero su cabeza volaba, con la idea de lo que pudieran estar haciendo al la chiquilla que lo desafiaba y lo cautivaba al mismo tiempo.

Donnie: recordaba las aventuras con sus hermanos, cuando todo estaba bien en las alcantarillas con su amiga Abril.

Mikey: tenía pesadillas de un Rapha con 3 cabezas y manos de tijeras que lo perseguía para cortarle su cabello afro, que rebotaba cuando corría.

Cody: leía y leía el diario que su tátara-abuela Abril escribió en la época de las tortugas, al parecer algo cambio en sus amigos desde la aparición de su amiga, en 2105 y cien años atrás también.

**oooaaaaaa... ¿se quedaron con las ganas de mas?, yo tambien... enseguida subo el cap 5, solo esperenlo... nos vemos cuando me lean... **

**PrincessHyuga**


End file.
